The Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) will facilitate clinical investigations that enhance both forward and back translational research of environmental factors in disease causation. The overall objectives of the IHSFC will be accomplished through expert consultation services in medicine, epidemiology, statistics, exposure assessment, informatics tools, and Forth and Back clinical research conferences that will highlight the opportunities for translational research in environmental health. Through providing these services and access to technologies, this Core will foster research that integrates basic science with clinical research and public health. The goal of the Core is to accelerate the transfer of basic biomedical knowledge from the laboratory to clinical applications in prevention, early detection, and new treatments and, ultimately, to prolong and enhance life. The IHSFC programs and activities we propose also will foster greater ease in taking clinical findings or public health observations back to the basic science laboratory. We will capitalize on the potential for synergy between the activities of the IHSFC and other CEG activities such as the Career Development Program (CDP). As an example, the IHSFC can provide a stream of expert knowledge to both the Next-generation Biomedical Investigators (NGBI) and the Masters of Science Clinical Researcher (MSCR). The IHSFC will act as liaison to all other CEG service Cores (Bioinformatics Core and Integrative Technology Support Core) and services available within the University of Cincinnati Medical Center (UCMC) (General Clinical Research Center, Environmental Laboratory, Tissue Procurement, Metallomics Center) to help provide a coordinated and systematic approach to questions concerning translational biomedical research.